


Useless Lexa (Otherwise untitled)

by b_heasy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Maybe part of a series, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_heasy/pseuds/b_heasy
Summary: Just a little one shot that may end up part of a series





	Useless Lexa (Otherwise untitled)

Lexa stretches and checks her watch, smiling fondly at the chunky silver face. She loves that watch, Clarke bought it for her on their 2nd anniversary, and still to this day it’s her go-to for daily wear. “I should take off soon Rae.” Lexa says balancing her controller on her thigh. “I want to get dinner started before Clarke gets home.” Raven nods and smiles at her friend.   
“One more match? Anya will be home soon anyway.” The Latina smirks playfully and hits X loading another match. “I thought you’d say yes.” She grins at the older girl.   
“One more! Then I gotta go!” Lexa laughs picking up the controller and accepting the loading screen.

Halfway through the match the front door of Ravens apartment bursts open to reveal a whirlwind of dark brown and dirty blonde hair as Anya and Octavia fight to get through the doorway. “Of course they’re playing Call of Duty! Don’t you morons check your phones?!”

“Huh?” Lexa picks up her phone noticing 15+ missed calls from the smaller brunette, a bunch from Abby and a multitude of text messages also from Octavia.

O: SOS

O: CODE RED COMMANDER!

O: LITTLE COMMANDER IS ON HIS WAY! I REPEAT LITTLE COMMANDER IS ON HIS WAY!

O: GODDAMMIT LEXA!

Lexa looks up from her phone slack jawed and in shock. “She’s….now?!” The panic rising in her voice. Lexa starts looking around in a daze. “I need... keys. Wallet.” Octavia shakes her head at the usually cool calm and collected Commander.   
Throwing Raven the keys to Clarke and Lexas house Octavia switches into leader mode. “Rae, in the cupboard under the stairs is a suitcase and night bag for Clarke, next to it is Lexas gym bag, grab all three and meet us at the hospital. Lincoln is already there with Abby.” Turning to the still frantically searching Lexa, “Come on Commander you have all you need, let’s get you to Mama G.” Octavia leads Lexa from the apartment double checking she has both their phones, wallets and keys.

The drive to the hospital is a quiet one until it sinks in to Lexa what is happening. “O?” she asks quietly. “What if he doesn’t like me?” Lexa looks over at the younger brunette eyes brimming with tears.   
“Oh Lex, he’s going to love you! How could he not!” Octavia reassures her friend. “He’s going to grow up with the best parents!” Lexa gives Octavia a weak smile.   
“I’m just scared O, like Clarke is just this natural Mama and I was too busy playing video games to notice she had gone into labor.”  
“Lex listen to me, you and Clarke will be great Mums, and Aunty O, Aunty Rae and Aunt Anya will be here every step of the way. Not to mention Linc and Ryder being our big strong manly men!” Lexa laughed at the thought.   
“I’m not sure how manly Ryder can be for us all the way from Aus!” Lexas smile grew, “Thanks O. Now get me to my wife!”

 

As Lexa ran through the halls of the hospital with Octavia hot on her heels, she looked around frantically trying to find Abby. Finally the blonde that looked so much like an older version of her wife came into view already dressed in scrubs. “Lexa!” Abby called as she spotted her daughter in law. “I’ve got you some scrubs, come and you can clean up then I’ll take you in to see Clarke.” Lexa only managed to nod as she took the dark blue clothes from Abby and moved into the bathroom to change.   
“She’s stressing Abby, she’s worried about Little Man not taking to her.” Abby smiled warmly.   
“She’ll be fine O, just wait until the little guy is in her arms, and then it will all make sense.”

Lexa emerged from the bathroom white as a ghost. “Let’s go Mum.” Abby said cheerfully as she guided Lexa towards Clarkes room. Lexas ears perk up hearing her wife’s distressed voice. “WHERE THE FUCK IS LEXA!” followed by a sobbing sound. “SHES SUPPOSED TO FUCKING BE HERE! THIS IS HER FUCKING KID TOO-“ The yelling is cut off suddenly as Lexa steps into the room. “WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! YOUR KID IS COMING OUT OF ME AND YOU ARENT HERE!” Lexa hurries to her wife’s side taking her hand and kissing the sweaty hair stuck to Clarke’s temple. Lexa whispers quietly in the blondes ear and it seems to work, Clarke groans in pain but seems to be a whole lot less mad.   
“I love you Baby, I’m here okay? I’m not going anywhere.” Lexa reaches for the cup of water on the side table and holds it to Clarkes lips as the pregnant woman squeezes the brunettes hand so hard she’s sure it’ll be in a cast before she gets to hold her kid.

 

**6.5hrs later**

 

Lexa is frozen in place. Clarke has passed out from exhaustion having finally delivered a healthy baby boy. Abby watches the emotions pass through Lexas face before she steps forward placing a little blue burrito in Lexas arms. “Congratulations Mum.” Abby smiles snapping a photo of the pure adoration on her daughter in laws features.   
“He’s perfect.” She whispers as the little bundle yawns.   
“Now can I know my grandsons name?” Abby asked looking over the brunettes shoulder at the little tuft of dark hair sticking up.   
“Hunter Jake Griffin, meet Gramma Abby.” Lexa smiles turning towards Abby.

After Abby gets cuddle time in with her new grandson, the pair leave Clarke to sleep off her exhaustion and introduce Hunter to the rest of the family. It’s the first time Lexa has ever seen Lincoln cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr. (seriously I have no friends) tumblr.com/blog/b-heasy


End file.
